1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield connector having a double retainment mechanism used for electric wirings of automobiles.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, shield connectors used for shielding electric and magnetic effects from outside come in various types. For example, a shield connector S shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 is proposed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-157280.
The shield connector S is designed so that a terminal housing c formed of an insulating material is inserted and attached to a terminal mounting hole b arranged in a shield connector housing a that is formed of a high molecular material containing an electrically conducting filler.
In the terminal housing c, a flexible terminal retaining portion d is provided. The terminal housing c is retained in the connector housing a by first retaining a terminal e inserted into the terminal housing c by the terminal retaining portion d; then inserting and attaching the terminal housing c to the terminal mounting hole b so that a retaining projection f of the terminal housing c is engaged with a retaining recessed portion g arranged on the inner wall of the connector housing a.
Thus, in the shield connector S, the terminal e is retained only in the terminal housing c by the terminal retaining portion d, with no double retainment provided. Therefore, the terminal e is easy to come off due to vibrations or the like during use.
Since the shield connector housing is generally electrically conducting, the terminal does conduct electricity when directly retained by the shield connector. When double retainment is to be provided in order to make the retainment of the terminal reliable, a technique for using special parts is conceivable. However, such a solution not only increases the number of parts, but also makes the inserting and attaching operation complicated.